


To Be Young Again

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wondered what Michael was like as a child. On a walk home from the Achievement Hunter office, the two notice a shooting star in the sky; where a wish at the wrong time enables Gavin to see exactly what he wanted--the two wake up as kids the next morning! See what happens as the two try to live their lives with the help from the other Achievement Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael and Gavin got off of work pretty late. They walked outside into the cool air, outside dark and the stars shining bright in the sky.

“Fuck,” Michael sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m so tired. I can’t believe it took that long to edit a fucking Let’s Play.”

Gavin nodded in agreement. “I just want to sleep.”

“Tell me about it,” Michael replied, looking up at the stars as they walked. “These stars are a little bright, don’t you think?”

Gavin looked up too, squinting. “Yeah, they sure are. I wonder why?” He shrugs and looks back ahead of him.

“Dunno,” Michael frowns and looks back ahead of him too.

They walk in silence, when Gavin starts talking again. “What were you like as a child?”

Michael stops walking and looks at Gavin. Gavin stopped walking and turned around, confused. “What?” He asks, wondering why Michael stopped.

“You wonder what I was like as a child?” Michael asked for reassurance and Gavin nodded.

“Yeah! I mean, if being angry and full of rage is how you are today, were you like that as a kid?” Gavin replied, giving reason.

Michael glared at Gavin, then started walking again. “…Well, I didn’t look any different.”

“Well, I know that. I saw a picture of you when you were just a little donut.” Gavin chuckled. “You look practically the same.”

Michael raised his eyebrow at Gavin, then continued talking. “I always helped my Mom a lot around the house. I was really close to my brother I guess, too.” Michael shrugged. “Mom still talks about how nice I used to be and how ‘cute’ I was.” Michael frowned.

“Really?” Gavin asked, sounding a little surprised. “I wouldn’t have expected that, from a younger you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Michael said sarcastically and chuckled. “So, yeah. It was a little different to say the least. I don’t know what happened over the years that made me turn out like this, but you know.” He shrugged.

Gavin sighed. “Man, I wish I could have seen you as a child.” He looked up at the sky, and noticed a shooting star. “Oh, Michael! Look!” He pointed at the sky.

“Oh, Mi-cool! Look!” Michael imitated Gavin and looked up at the sky, and hummed. “Well, that sure is a shooting star. Why don’t you make a wish, dork?”

Gavin nudged Michael’s side. “I don’t believe in those kinds of things.” Gavin sighed. “I had too much hope as a kid, so now it’s all ruined for me.”

“Pft, you probably were a lost cause as a fucking child.” Michael replied, holding back laughter.

“..Hey!” Gavin sounded offended.

Finally, they reached home and parted ways, saying their goodbyes.

Little did they know about what had just happened that night, leaving them a big surprise for the next morning.

So, when Michael woke up that next morning, he stretched. He felt a little odd—his body felt kind of stiff. But, sometimes that happens, so he didn’t think twice of it. He sat up in bed, eyes half shut, and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. As he went to stand up, he fell—flat on his face.

“Fuck!” He screamed, rubbing his nose. “I thought I…” He started to say, but froze immediately when he heard his voice. “What the fuck?” He got up from the ground and ran to the mirror—his legs feeling a little more odd this time around. When he stood in front of the mirror, he nearly had a heart attack.

Michael was no longer the 25 year old that he was the night before.

He was suddenly a five year old. His boxers were huge on him—how he managed to keep them up as he fell off and ran, he didn’t know. His hands were small and clammy—his feet as big as a computer mouse. He looked at himself in the mirror, too much in shock to even do anything about it.

His phone started to ring.

He turned around quickly and ran to his nightstand, but realized that he couldn’t reach it. He hopped up onto his bed and reached his hand over to his ringing cellphone, and answered it.

“Gavin?!” Michael exclaimed, running his small hand through his hair.

“Michael!” A high-pitched voice replied. “Michael, it appears as if I’m a seven year old again!”

He sounded much too happy and excited about it. Suddenly, Gavin stopped talking. The phone was being fumbled around for a minute.

“Michael?” Geoff asked on the other end. Gavin whined on the other end.

“Hey! Geoff, that’s my phone! Give it back, you donut!”

“Geoff!” Michael exclaimed.” Oh my God, what is happening?”

“I should be asking you that,” Geoff replied, chuckling. “Gavin just woke up today and when we walked out into the kitchen, he was standing on a chair and pouring himself a bowl of cereal—as if this was a normal happening. I’m confused as dicks, Michael.” Geoff sighed.

“I guess we just…stay like this?” Michael said, unsure. “There’s nothing that we can do about it.”

Then, the phone fumbled around again. “Michael! I know what happened!” Gavin screamed into the phone. He sounded like he was struggling—he was probably pushing Geoff away so he could explain.

“What happened?” Michael asked, wondering what the conclusion that Gavin came up with could be. It was probably something stupid that would make no sense.

“Remember last night when we were walking home?” Gavin asked. Michael gave a little hum, and Gavin continued. “I said that I wish I could see you when you were younger. Well, right as I said that, a shooting star went across the sky.”

“Fuck you, Gavin.” Michael groaned. “I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff?”

“I don’t! Well, I didn’t!” Gavin replied, trying to get his point across. “What I’m saying is that when I said it, the star was shooting across the sky. That’s the only thing I can link it to, because I’m pretty sure we didn’t eat any kind of science experiment.”

Michael leaned back on his bed, staring at his ceiling. “If that is true, then how long will we have to stay like this?” Michael asked.

“Bloody hell if I know,” Gavin replied, huffing. “I’m not even sure if that’s the reason, but like I said—that’s the only thing I can recall.”

Michael nodded, looking at the mirror again. He saw himself lying on the bed—and it was odd, seeing him as a young one again.

“Michael?” Gavin asked when Michael hadn’t talked for a while.

“Huh?” He sighed. “Sorry.”

“Hey, can I come over?” Gavin giggled. “I’ll get to see you as a little kid, then!”

Michael blushed, nearly choking. “Um…I guess.”

“Hey, Geoff!” Gavin asked, distant on the phone. “Can you take me to Michael’s?”

Michael heard Geoff on the other end. “I think I’ll have to bring him over here, Gavin. There’s no way that he can live on his own like that.”

“Oh, top!” Gavin exclaimed. “Michael! We can have a sleep over!”

Michael smiled, shaking his head.

Today was an odd one, more or less. Michael didn’t even know if he liked it, but the way that Gavin sounded just now was somewhat comforting.

“Hey, Geoff is coming to pick you up now!” Gavin exclaimed—he sounded as if he was out of breath. He normally became out of breath when he was excited because he starts to jump around. Then, Geoff took the phone away from Gavin again.

“You’re going to need new clothes, so I’m taking you and Gavin to a clothing store after I pick you up.” Geoff said, keys jangling in the distance. “So when I get there, make sure that you’re at least ready to leave right away. I don’t want any one to notice you or anything, because a whole fucking controversy would start.”

“All right,” Michael got up from his bed. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

“All right, bye.” And Geoff hung up the phone.

Michael walked to the mirror again, looking himself up and down.

“What the fuck,” he muttered, still in shock.

“Gavin, this is all your fucking fault.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wish made at the wrong time, Michael and Gavin have woken up as children! Geoff is forced to take care of them and brings them back to the office, showing the other men what have happened and how they’ll have to overcome it until the problem resolves itself. Shenanigans ensue!

“Oh my God.”

Geoff looked at the little five year old Michael, who was holding his boxers up so he wouldn't appear to be naked. “I don't have any other clothes...” He muttered, looking away.

Geoff held back a snicker, but at the same time he thought that Michael looked absolutely adorable—and Geoff didn't know how he felt about that. “Come on—grab my hand and we'll get to the car.”

Michael groaned, his little hand grasping Geoff's big, calloused one. Geoff pulled Michael out of the apartment and closed the door, making sure it was locked before they walked away.

Michael watched as the others glanced over in his direction, giving a look of confusion. When Michael noticed this, he looked away. Geoff looked down as he felt the jerk of his hand pull to the right, and he saw that Michael was trying to walk faster and away from Geoff. Geoff pulled Michael closer.

“You need to stop, Michael.” He said sternly to the young one. “We're almost to the car.”

Michael huffed and looked away from Geoff. “Fine.” He muttered, and he followed Geoff to the car—holding his boxers up, all the while. It wasn't a normal sight, but there was nothing they could do.

Once they got outside and into the car, Gavin giggled. “Michael! You look so cute!”

Geoff buckled Michael into the car seat. “Why do I have to sit in the fucking car seat?” He asked, confused.

“Well, Gavin's technically seven years old—he's older than you. By law, you'd need a car seat and not Gavin.” Geoff smiled and patted Michael's head once he was buckled in. “Aren't you adorable?” He cooed, and then hopped into the front seat of the car.

On the ride to a clothing store, Gavin kept poking Michael's shoulder.

“Hey, Michael.” Gavin whispered. “Look at you. You have to hold your bottoms up otherwise you'll be naked!” Gavin giggled.

Michael lightly punched Gavin's arm—Gavin flinching away. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Stop making fun of me!” Michael exclaimed, looking outside of the window.

“Hey--” Geoff started, looking at the two in the backseat from the rearview mirror. “I'll pull this car aside if you two don't stop fucking around.”

“Fine,” the two said in unison. For the rest of the ride, they were quiet until they got into the store.

That's when Geoff about had it.

“I want this one!” Michael exclaimed. Geoff looked at the price.

“Woah...” Geoff picked the clothes up and inspected them. “Buddy, these are a little expensive, don't you think?”

“You said that you'd get us something to wear, and I want those ones.” Michael huffed.

“You sure act like a fucking five year old,” Geoff muttered and put the clothes in the cart. “Okay. We'll get those for now—where's Gavin?” Geoff looked around, going up and down aisles to find the lost British child.

“Gavin?” Geoff called out, and then sighed. “God dammit.”

“Gavin!” Michael exclaimed, running down the aisle.

“Michael!” Geoff left his cart and ran toward Michael, grabbing him by the shoulder. Michael froze, Geoff pulling him toward the cart. “Stay with me, otherwise I'll lose the both of you and it'll be hard as dicks to find you all over again.”

Michael sighed as Geoff picked him up and sat him in the seat of the cart, buckling him. “You're not leaving now,” Geoff smiled. Then he looked up, calling for Gavin again.

He finally found Gavin, who happened to be hiding in a clothes rack the whole time.

“...No sweets for you when we get to the office...” Geoff punished Gavin, a little unsure if Gavin would be okay with it or not.

Gavin pouted all the way home, leaving Michael home.

When they got to the office, he rushed the two into the bathroom and helped them get their clothes on. While it was a little odd for Geoff, he had his own child so it's not like it was too different.

Other than the fact that they work together and they really are older than the appear, now. That was definitely odd. But none of them were complaining.

When they walked into the recording room, the other three men turned and looked.

“...What.” Ray said, not as a question—it was more of a statement of shock. “Are they...?”

“Look at them!” Ryan threw his arms up in the air. “It's little Michael and Gavin.”

Jack leaned back in his chair, speechless.

“...Yeah.” Geoff sighed and went to go sit in his chair, while Michael and Gavin struggled to sit in their own. “So, it turns out that we have a huge problem.”

“What even happened?” Jack asked after he was able to speak. “How is this even possible?”

“Hell if I know—Michael and Gavin were the ones who knew before I did.” Geoff paused, massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration. “It's like I'm taking care of two more of my own kids—One is a lot as it is, but TWO more?”

Gavin giggled. “I made a wish at the wrong time and it turns out that it came true!” He exclaimed.

“So,what. Do they have the minds of a child?” Ray asked, noticing how different Gavin acted.

“Well, yes and no.” Geoff replied. “They both have their own phases, but most of the time they act like their normal selves. It's really weird.”

“Gavin wished that he could see me as a kid, and we both woke up this morning as children.” Michael continued. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. “It's his damn fault.”

“Hey, watch your language.” Ryan snickered. “You both are only kids, you know.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ryan.” Michael replied, his eyes narrowing at him. “But really. We don't even know what will happen.”

“I'm sorry!” Gavin frowned, his eyes starting to tear up as if he was really offended. “How in bloody hell was I supposed to know that this would actually happen? Besides, I didn't even see--”

“Okay, okay.” Geoff interrupted. “No need to argue. We'll just have to sit around and wait to see what happens. And if nothing happens within, let's say, five days—we'll call...scientists?” Geoff wasn't even sure himself, the statement ending as a question.

And the four grown men took a look at the two children sitting across from them.

“Guess we'll have to take turns babysitting,” Geoff muttered, leaning back into his chair. “Fuck me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men have started to take turns watching the two children. Ryan is stuck watching them first--shenanigans ensue!

And the men decided that they each would take turns watching the young Michael and Gavin, at least until the problem is resolved.

And, they also decided that the first to watch them would be Ryan.

“Why am I first?” Ryan asked, sounding a little defeated.

“Well, you have a child.” Geoff replied, shrugging. “Here's your chance at babysitting children older than two.” Geoff smiled and lightly patted Ryan's back.

And thus, Ryan was stuck watching them for the first two hours. The men would take turns in the middle of the day—whoever wasn't busy at the moment would be the one to watch the kids.

Ryan was sitting at his desk when Michael walked up to him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, standing on his tippy-toes to see the computer screen.

“...Editing.” Ryan replied, looking at the struggling Michael out of the corner of his eye. He kept trying to stand on his toes, but he was so short that he couldn't see anyway. Ryan sighed and lifted Michael up, and sat him on his lap. Michael smiled and leaned on his elbows as Ryan edited away.

Gavin noticed that Michael had gone missing and grew worried. “...Michael?” He called, getting up from the floor and running around, searching for him. “Michael!”

He ran into the Achievement Hunter office, where everybody was recording.

“Michael's missing!” Gavin exclaimed, not even remotely caring that they were in the middle of recording a Let's Play.

The three men groaned, and Geoff got out of his seat. “God dammit, Ryan.” Geoff muttered under his breath and picked Gavin up. Gavin giggled and held onto Geoff's shoulder as he carried Gavin back into the room where Ryan was.

When Ryan saw Geoff walk in, his eyes widened. “Geoff--”

“Apparently, he couldn't find Michael.” Geoff sat Gavin onto Ryan's free lap. “He's right there, buddy.” Geoff pointed, and turned around to get back to recording.

“There you are!” Gavin exclaimed, and he threw his arms around Michael. “You were gone!”

“He just came over here to see what I was doing...” Ryan observed the scene in front of him. “He wasn't gone that long...”

“But...” Gavin started, and frowned. “I thought he ran off somewhere.”

And, at the sight, Ryan couldn't help but smile. To see Gavin act like that was like a once in a lifetime chance—Gavin was never that 'cute' as a twenty-five year old.

But this Gavin was much, much more adorable to be around.

So, throughout the two hours that Ryan was stuck with watching the children, he thought it wasn't half bad. Michael and Gavin would argue over a toy every once in a while, but the argument was easy to resolve. Ryan got a lot of editing done in that time, too, and Michael and Gavin was nod off here and there. But, once they woke up, they would be hyper all over again.

“At least they're better than my two year old.” Ryan sighed when he picked up Michael and Gavin to take back to the Achievement Hunter office. When Ryan entered the room, the other men groaned.

“Already?” Geoff sighed. “It's my turn, I guess.”

Ryan let the kids down and they walked over to Geoff.

“Hey Geoff, we're hungry.” Gavin pulled at Geoff's pants. “Is there something to eat?”

“Yeah, I'm really hungry.” Michael looked up at Geoff and frowned.

Geoff looked to Ryan. “Is it just me, or are their minds slowly deteriorating? Cuz fuck, man.” Geoff scratched his head and the two kids threw their arms up in the air.

“I don't think so!” Gavin replied, then his arms dropped to the side. “I don't feel like it, at least.”

Michael shrugged. “I don't care. I just want food.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Fine, we'll go get you some food.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Geoff's turn to babysit the young ones, and it turns out to be a little hectic.

“Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?”

Gavin giggled. “Look at him!”

Michael groaned as Gavin turned him around in a chair. Make-up was messily applied onto the young Jersey's face—red lipstick around his mouth (not really on his lips), eye shadow unevenly applied, blush everywhere but the cheeks, and a small dick was drawn on his forehead in eyeliner.

Geoff choked on his spit and started to cough, laughter mixed in. Geoff's face started to turn red—he tried to regain his breath, but he couldn't stop laughing. After he calmed down, he took out his phone. “I'm sorry Michael, but I'm taking a picture of this.”

Michael crossed his arms and pouted—Geoff took a picture and saved it, making sure to show the other boys later.

“What the fuck, dude.” Geoff chuckled. “You let Gavin do that?”

“He wouldn't shut the fuck up if I didn't let him.” Michael frowned.

“Shit,” Geoff started to giggle again, Gavin joining in a few seconds later.

It's been three hours since Geoff decided that they would all take turns babysitting the young 26 year olds—only one hour in for Geoff's turn. Geoff had taken the kids to the podcast room and rested in there, because the other men had recording to do themselves.

“Where did you even get the make-up?” Geoff asked after a while.

“Barbara had some!” Gavin exclaimed, twiddling his thumbs. “She let me take them.”

Geoff nodded and his eyes slowly narrowed. “She did?”

“Yeah!” Gavin smiled, that one smart-ass grin of his splayed all over his face. Michael rolled his eyes.

Geoff sighed. “I hope you didn't lose any.” Geoff bent down and took all of the make-up tools. “Michael, go sit on the chair. I'll get a wet washcloth and wipe that off of you.”

“Fine.” Michael got up from the ground and took a seat in the chair, watching Geoff make his way to the kitchen. When Geoff was gone, Michael glared at Gavin. “You're a fucking idiot and I hate you.”

“Why?” Gavin gasped, obviously hurt. “I didn't do anything wrong!”

“It's things like this,” he started, and pointed to his face, “that makes me want to punch you.”

Gavin frowned. “You're a donut, you know that?”

Michael sighed and leaned back in the chair, a little perplexed at the fact that his legs are too small to even reach half-way to the bottom of the chair.

Then, Geoff walked in with two washcloths and sat one on the arm of the chair. Gavin whimpered.

“Geoff...” Gavin whined, sniffling. “Michael said that I'm an idiot and that he hates me.”

Geoff rolled his eyes and started to wipe away the make-up—Michael winced at the pain of the cloth rubbing against his skin. “Hold on there, buddy. It'll hurt a bit.” He paused. “And I'm sure he didn't mean it, Gavin.” Geoff knew better, but he wanted to avoid any crying whatsoever.

“Oh, I mean it.” Michael commented, clutching the arms of the chair in pain.

“See!” Gavin exclaimed, standing beside Geoff now. He grabbed Geoff's sleeve and pulled. “He's mean!”

“Michael, don't say anything else.” Geoff folded the cloth and started to wipe away at the make-up again.

Michael puffed out his cheeks, and Geoff pulled away. The ginger knew what Geoff was going to say, and Michael groaned and sat, straight-faced. Geoff smiled and started wiping again.

Gavin watched intently—the whole removal proving to be a painful and time-consuming process.

When Geoff was finally done, he pulled away with a sigh and stood up, wincing at the pain in his knees. He took the two cloths and took a glance at Michael's face. It was all red—and Michael still didn't look too happy.

“It's gone!” Gavin exclaimed, pulling Michael into a hug. Michael groaned and pushed Gavin away, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

“Don't.” He said through gritted teeth. “It'd be best if you just stay away.”

Geoff frowned and put his arm around Gavin's shoulder, pulling him away. He bent down on his knees again and whispered, “Don't go near him for a while. He'll be pissed for a while.”

Gavin frowned and nodded. “All right. Can I sit with you then?”

Geoff smiled. “Sure. If you don't fuck anything up.”

“I won't!” Gavin smiled and ran to the couch. Geoff took the cloths back into the kitchen and rinsed them off, and then made his way back into the podcast room. Geoff took his laptop and sat down next to Gavin on the couch, turning his laptop on and waiting for it to load. Gavin leaned his head against Geoff's arm and sighed, watching the screen load.

Michael looked over and saw the two. His eyes widened, and then he frowned. “...Geoff?”

Geoff looked over and saw the look on Michael's face. “What's wrong?”

Michael hesitated with his question, but asked a few seconds later. “Can I sit next to you?”

Geoff nodded and patted the couch—the seat next to him. Michael smiled and hopped down from the chair, and made his way up to the couch to sit next to Geoff.

Geoff had started to edit a video. Not thirty minutes later, he heard a little snore. He looked to both sides where the boys were, and he grinned. Both of them were sleeping soundly—their faces filled with peace. Their chests rose up and down slowly. Gavin's hand rested on Geoff's arm, and Michael's arm were curled up to his chest as he laid on his side.

“Aww...” Geoff tried to be as quiet as possible. The sight was really something else—he had never seen the two look so civil. It was quiet, peaceful, and absolutely adorable (even if Geoff didn't want to admit it, but come on).

He took a peek at the time on his laptop—two minutes. In two minutes, he would have to wake the rascals up.

“Fuck me,” Geoff sighed. “Right when they were chilling the fuck down.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets his turn to take care of children for the first time ever. He realizes that he never wants kids of his own, ever.

Geoff carried the two groggy children in his arms. He kicked the door open to the Achievement Hunter office and jerked his head towards Ray.

“Take 'em.” Geoff whispered. Ray groaned and got up from his computer chair. He took Michael in one arm, and then looked at Gavin.

“You really expect me to carry both of them?” Ray asked, a little concerned.

“Look at me,” Geoff sighed. “I carried both. I think you're capable of that.”

Ray's eyes narrowed, and he held his other arm out to carry Gavin. Geoff carefully placed the sleeping Brit into Ray's arm, and patted Ray's back.

“There you go, buddy. Have fun.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Fun.” And with that, Ray headed out into the podcast room.

Once there, he carefully laid the sleeping Michael and Gavin onto the couch. He sighed with relief and plopped down into the chair next to the couch.

“I don't even know how to take care of kids.” Ray muttered, observing the kids. After all of the sudden moving, Gavin moved closer to Michael and rested his head against Michael's chest. Ray grimaced, but then he snickered. “Well, isn't that cute...”

Ray watched their chests rise up and down—the scene was somewhat comforting, which struck Ray as odd. Watching the two sleep like that, and considering the way that they act, he was surprised that they hadn't gotten together as a couple. While that was something that Ray would never do, he thought that they made a great couple—even if they would be the most annoying and somewhat dysfunctional one out there.

Ray leaned back into the chair, looking around the podcast room. “What do I do now?” He asked himself, his leg bouncing up and down. His eyes widened, and then he shook his head. He got up from the chair. “Gotta use the bathroom. Hopefully they won't wake up.”

He left the room, but unbeknownst to him, Gavin was up the entire time. When Gavin was sure that Ray left the room, he got up on his elbows. He took a quick look at Michael and smiled.

“But I guess I do like him.” Gavin thought to himself. He hadn't a single clue what Michael thought of him, but he liked to think that Michael had at least some feelings for him. At least, considering the way that Michael acts around him sometimes—he's pretty sure the whole office has bets on who will ask who out first. Gavin grimaced—he really wanted to ask Michael. He wanted to confess—really, that last night when the shooting star shot across the sky. He was emotionally prepared, too. He had told himself to accept rejection and that it'd be okay to be rejected. No problem, but that night he had gotten so preoccupied with the idea of little Michael, so he lost his chance.

Now looking at it, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get all that courage back to confess AND to accept the rejection, if need be. Gavin frowned, sitting completely up now. He moved to the other side of the couch and rested his arm there, his head laying on top of it.

Ray walked back into the room, and jumped when he saw Gavin sitting there. “Oh, Gavin.” Ray smiled and sat back down in his chair. “You're up?”

“...Yeah.” Gavin sighed. Ray immediately frowned.

“What's up?” Ray asked. Gavin shrugged.

“Dunno.” Gavin didn't bother elaborating. He felt like Ray would laugh at him—and it'd probably be really awkward considering their 'age' right now.

“You sure?” Ray was concerned—to see Gavin all down like that was something that Gavin usually never expresses.

“Yeah, I'm fine!” Gavin exclaimed, trying to make Ray forget about it. “Say, Ray?” Gavin hopped down from the couch and walked over to the chair that Ray was sitting in.

“...What?” Ray had a feeling that Gavin had something in mind that Ray would definitely hate.

Gavin smiled—his nostrils flaring. Ray rolled his eyes. “Give me a piggyback ride?” He asked, sounding innocent.

“...What.” Ray didn't believe Gavin. “You want a piggyback ride from me?”

“Yeah!” Gavin threw his arms up in the air in excitement.

Ray sighed, defeated, and got up from the chair. He picked up Gavin by holding under his armpits (he wasn't even sure if that was the way to pick up a child) and held him over his head, letting Gavin get situated and putting his legs over Ray's shoulders. He sat down comfortably and giggled, holding onto Ray's head.

“Go, go!” Gavin pointed forward with his finger.

Ray started to walk forward, and got to the end of the wall, and he turned around and went another way. Gavin giggled all the while.

“He sure sounds happy,” Ray thought to himself. “He was sad not even a minute ago.” Ray shrugged, making Gavin rise up into the air. Gavin gasped and held tighter onto Ray's head.

“Ray! You donut!” Gavin exclaimed, his heart pounding. “I thought I was going to fall!”

“You weren't going to fall,” Ray replied, holding back a snicker. “I wouldn't do that if I knew you were going to fall.”

Gavin started to say something, but closed his mouth immediately afterward.

At this moment, Michael woke up. “Why are you all so fucking loud?” He groaned. When he sat up, his eyes widened. “Hey, I want to do that too!”

“Oh my God,” Ray mumbled. “Why are children so fucking hard to take care of?”

Ray put Gavin down, ignoring his complaints, and picked Michael up. Michael smiled, still groggy from his nap, and held onto Ray's head as Ray walked around the room. Gavin followed behind, protesting that he 'was first' and that his 'turn wasn't over yet'. Ray rolled his eyes.

“You both take turns.” Ray grumbled.

Soon enough, after many piggyback rides and several fights between all three of them, Ray's turn was finished.

“Thank fucking God,” Ray sighed and put Gavin down. “Now you both can go to Jack.”

Gavin and Michael groaned. “But he's lame!” Gavin exclaimed.

“No he's not,” Ray replied, trying to make them feel better. Though, he wasn't sure if Jack knew how to entertain two very obnoxious and hyper kids, he hoped that Jack would at least keep them engrossed in something so they don't get out of hand and run back into the office. “You'll enjoy it.”

Michael shrugged. “Whatever.”

Ray yawned. “Taking care of children really wears you out. I don't think I ever want a child of my own.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has his turn at babysitting. After his turn, Michael and Gavin get a surprise--they finally grow back to their age.

“I hope you know I'm not too good at taking care of young children.” Jack commented when the Ray handed over Michael and Gavin. “No experience, at all.”

“Whatever. How do you think I felt?” Ray sighed. “It's not too bad though. Once you get them occupied with something, they get real quiet.”

Jack felt awkward, holding Michael and Gavin in his arms. They looked at Ray, both frowning. Ray shrugged and turned away, holding his arm up to signal his leave.

When Ray closed the door, Jack stood there. “Well, fuck.” He looked around the office—Geoff and the others had left to a different part of the building because they were done with recording for the day, but they weren't exactly done with other work. So, Jack was left alone with the two brats in the office for two long hours. Jack sighed and looked at their desks, wondering if there was something he could give Michael and Gavin to play with for a while.

Then, Jack remembered something. “Here, sit on the sofa for a minute.” He told the children and sat them down, making his way towards Michael and Gavin's desk. He looked around on each desk, finding what he hoped was there.

After a few minutes of blind searching, he found it—two Nintendo DS's. He made sure that the right games were in, and handed over the handheld with a triumphant smile on his face.

“Play some Pokemon. I know how much you guys like to play it.” Jack nodded. “I'll be on my computer, if you need anything.”

The boys gave a hearty smile and started up Pokemon. And, Jack was right. They did get engrossed in the game, but it wasn't nearly enough.

An hour later, Michael groaned. He sat his DS down and got off of the sofa, standing beside Jack.

“I wanna watch a movie or something.” Michael poked Jack's arm. Jack jumped and looked down.

“A movie?” Jack frowned. “We don't have any movies.”

Michael twiddled his thumbs. “I'm really bored though. Can I watch something on YouTube?”

“Like what?” Jack sighed, picking Michael up and sitting him on his lap. He hadn't expected Michael to get bored only an hour later, so he wasn't sure what to do now.

Michael shrugged. “Today's Let's Play?”

Jack nodded. It was that easy—he thought Michael would make him choose something, and surely they didn't have the same interests. So, Jack brought up the Let's Play and leaned back, watching it and remembering that day when it was recorded. Gavin had stopped playing Pokemon half way through the video and hopped onto Jack's free leg, demanding that the Let's Play be rewinded so he can watch from the beginning.

So after another hour, Jack was relieved. He managed to keep the kids occupied without feeling stressed or threatened. Geoff walked into the room and saw that Michael and Gavin were sitting on Jack's lap—and Geoff thought it was some phenomenon.

“Looks like you had no problem.” Geoff commented.

Jack got up from his chair once Michael and Gavin hopped off, and he stretched. “Nope. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.” Jack shrugged. “Though I'm sure if I had my own kids, I'd feel so much fucking worse about it.”

Geoff chuckled. “I know how that feels, but after a while, you get used to it.” Geoff took a seat in his own chair and looked at Michael and Gavin. “I really hope that they don't stay like that forever.”

“I know,” Jack agreed and took a look at the time. “It's eight. What are we gonna do with them?”

“I can just take them with me and they can stay at my house.” Geoff shrugged. “I don't know what else to do with them.”

Gavin jumped. “Hey, hey! This is around the time I made that wish.” Gavin smiled, growing even more excited. “Maybe the wish will wear off and we'll become normal again?”

Michael punched Gavin's arm. “That's the most fucking lame thing ever. You've gotta make a wish to make us normal again, I'm pretty sure.”

“You don't know that, Michael!” Gavin frowned.

“Don't hurt Gavin, Michael.” Geoff groaned. “And it's not half bad of an idea. It sounds somewhat logical, even coming from an illogical person.” And at that, Geoff smirked, nodding toward Gavin. “So I guess we could just wait until nine or something and if nothing happens, we'll just have to deal with it.”

“Wouldn't they re-age again?” Jack asked. “I don't think that they're 'immortal' because of the wish, but they might just have to grow up again?”

“That'd be a fucking pain in the ass.” Geoff sighed. “I hope they don't have to go through that again. They've done it once—”

Gavin groaned, cutting Geoff off mid-sentence. Geoff furrowed his brows, noticing the look of pain on Gavin's face.

“What's going on, buddy?” Geoff asked, getting out of his chair and kneeling beside Gavin. Gavin shuddered, shaking his head.

“I don't know--” He couldn't finish his sentence—he felt a searing pain all throughout his body. He had an idea of what was going on, but he wasn't completely sure that was the case.

Michael watched in fear, his eyes wide. “I think he's growing up again.” Michael frowned. “It's gonna fucking hurt like a bitch.”

Gavin screamed again, feeling his limbs stretch. Geoff and Jack watched in amazement—a little unsure of what to do. They observed Gavin's clothes getting smaller and smaller, and his body slowly grew bigger—and older.

Finally, the clothes ripped, being too small now. Geoff must have found out that this would happen, so he took off his jacket and held it in front of Gavin. “I don't want to see that shit.” Geoff muttered. “Jack, take your jacket off and make sure you're ready for Michael's turn.”

Jack nodded and did what Geoff told him, waiting for Michael to finally change. Once he saw that Michael's face scrunched up in pain, he held the jacket out.

By this time, Gavin had stopped growing bigger. He looked tired—ready to sleep, actually, and he held the jacket in front of him now. Geoff stood back and watched the same exact thing happen to Michael—Jack standing beside Michael to hold up the jacket.

Michael and Gavin gasped, the whole change exhausting.

“Shit, dude.” Geoff breathed after a while. “Are you both okay?”

“...Yeah.” Michael shrugged. “We need clothes though.”

Jack grimaced. Gavin nodded. “Yeah, we do.”

“I can just take them to their houses like that.” Geoff sighed. “We'll need your jacket for a while, Jack. I'll bring it back—washed.”

Jack shrugged, handing the jacket to Michael so he could hold it up himself. “I'm going home myself, so I'll see you guys tomorrow.” Jack waved and left, leaving Michael and Gavin with Geoff.

“Fuck me, man.” Geoff sighed. “I have to drive two naked men home, in my car, and they work with me. How gay is that?”

“Shut the fuck up, Geoff.” Michael sighed. “It's different for the one who's naked.”

So when they hopped into the car, Michael and Gavin both in the backseat, Gavin chuckled. “So how did it feel to be young again, Michael?” Gavin nudged Michael's side.

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin. You piece of shit—this is all your fault.” Michael looked away, not wanting to give a single look at Gavin.

“Michael!” Gavin whined. “I'm sorry!”

“You know,” Geoff started, driving down the road from the office. “You both sound like you didn't even grow up at all.”


End file.
